


Upon the moonlit night

by megcactus



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megcactus/pseuds/megcactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written from a crow’s POV. A crow that has seen so much sadness and pain through wars. A crow that doesn't understand why homelessness exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the moonlit night

I may be a nameless crow,  
But I’ve seen a lot,  
More than you can imagine,  
Through my pitch black eyes.

As I flew across the silent street,  
The homeless looked up,  
And I could see, rejection,  
Written all over their faces.

I fly back the next day,  
They’ve barely moved an inch,  
Heart beats flood and pulses thud,  
Veins run fast with frenzied blood.

When I look into their eyes,  
I stare blankly into space,  
My blood inside would race,  
When I look into the invisible face.

Tobacco smoke wafts as a dream,  
As violin strings ache and scream,  
A rope around one’s neck,  
Is sure enough to break.

Since I'm not an angel I'll watch your demise,  
You won't see remorse haunting my eyes,  
I guess despite everything it will be here,  
Driving you into madness instead of fear.

If I can cross the bridge of reality,  
Into the world of fiction,  
If only I can close the door of truth,  
To live in imagination.

And escape the puzzling world of reality…


End file.
